heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wow! (comic)
Wow! was a British comic"Book: Denis Gifford, The Complete Catalogue of British Comics (Exeter, Webb & Bower, 1985)". that ran from 5 June 1982 "Wow! Issue 1, 5 June 1982" to 25 June 1983,"Wow! Issue 56, 25 June 1983" when it merged with Whoopee!. Its strips included: Comic strips *'Adam and his Ants', comic strip about a boy and his army of ants. Drawn by Sid Burgon. This was originally a comic strip from Cor!! comic, called 'Andy and his Ants'. Two issue of Wow! feature reprints of old Cor!! strips. *'Barney's Badges', comic strip about a boy whose jacket is covered in magical pin badges given to him by a jumble sale stallholder one morning. Drawn by Terry Bave *'Bill and Coo', comic strip about a boy and his pet pigeon. Drawn by Trevor Metcalfe. Although issue 56 was the last to regularly feature the characters, new story's were printed in the Wow Annual 1986 (printed and distributed in 1985) and the summer specials until 1985. In this last story we see Coo piloting a model plane for a competition. *'Bleep!', comic strip about a Robot. Drawn by Jim Barker, survived merger with Whoopee *'Boy Boss', comic strip about a boy who owns a multi-million dollar global enterprise. Drawn by Frank McDiarmid. Survived merger with Whoopee. *'Country Cousin', comic strip about a country lad who lives with his cousins city family. Issue 56 was the last to 'regularly' feature the characters. The last new story to feature 'Cuz' was the Wow summer specials 1985 when he tries to cure his cousins hiccups using country remedies. *'Creepy Comix', comic strip about a boy named Davey Doom who buys the complete collection (13 issue run) of a horror comic 'Creepy Comix'. Drawn by Reg Parlett Issues 1 through 38."Wow! Issue 38, 19 February 1983" Drawn by Dick Millington (whose style is very similar) from issue 39 "Wow! Issue 39, 26 February 1983" to 55."Wow! Issue 55, 18 June 1983" Then reverted to original artist Reg Parlett for merger. Survived merger with Whoopee. Then when Whoopee merged with Whizzer and Chips story's continued. Finally Whizzer and Chips merged with "Buster" comic where the story's continued until 1997 - making them the most successful of all Wow!'s comic characters. *'Family Trees', comic strip about a group of trees who are forever trying to find a home. Drawn by Robert Nixon. Survived merger with Whoopee. *'The Goodies and the Baddies', comic strip Reprinted story's originally called the 'Toffs and the Toughs' about two gangs of three children: the 'goodies' and the 'baddies'. Drawn by Reg Parlett. *'Gulliver's Troubles', comic strip about an incredibly tall boy. Drawn by Norman Mansbridge. *'Here is the News', a selection of fake news stories. For example: "In Downing Street today, Mrs Thatcher had a long talk with her cabinet. She also spoke to her wardrobe and a chest of drawers". Survived merger with Whoopee. *'KBR - Kids Band Radio', comic strip about a group of CB radio users. A jargon guide (Yak Yak KBR) appears at the end of each week's strip to explain technical terms. The strip also includes a fan club (KBR Korner) featuring fellow CB Radio fans. Survived merger with Whoopee. *'Kid Comic', about a boy who has a seemingly endless list of jokes at his disposal. Drawn by Martin Baxendale. Survived merger with Whoopee. *'Ossie', about an Ostrich. comic strip Drawn by Robert Nixon. Survived merger with Whoopee. *'Penny Dreadful', comic strip about a mischievous girl. Penny's last new story was also in the Wow summer specials 1986 when she gets into trouble on a school outing. Reprinted in Whizzer and Chips in 1988 and 1989. *'Shipwreck School', comic strip about a group of kids (and their teacher) who are stranded on a desert island, and frequently invent ways to alert a nearby ship. Drawn by Vic Neill. Survived merger with Whoopee. Later in Whoppee one of the pupils leaves school and becomes a policeman. *'Spare-Part Kit', comic strip about a boy called Kit Katz who has numerous false limbs affixed on him, giving him super strength. Drawn originally by Vic Neill, and later by Robert Nixon and Trevor Metcalfe. Survived merger with Whoopee. *'Team Mates', comic strip about a football team; the players are Glenn Doddle, Cyril Breeches, Clemence Ray, Kenny Dogleash, and Dora Dribble. Drawn by Tom Paterson. Survived merged with Whoopee. Reprinted in 'Big Comic Fortnightly' (1988) and 'BVC' comic (1995). New story's in Wow! Special 1985. *'TV Quiz Kids', the puzzle page, featuring puzzles done in the style of game shows with slightly tweaked names, such as 'Bob Monkeyhouse's', 'Fortunate Families' (referencing Bob Monkhouse's Family Fortunes). Drawn by Jack Edward Oliver. Survived merger with Whoopee. *'Wow! Presents a Creepy Comix Page', a spin-off of Creepy Comix, featuring a supposed strip from one of the issues. Some were recurring (such as "The Homeless Horrors" comic strip, "The I-Scream Van" and The Rock, about a rock which would carry a curse to all who touched it). *'Wow! Star Turns', a combined jokes and puzzle feature. Contained reader-submitted jokes featuring celebrities. Survived merger with Whoopee after being renamed Comic Turns. *'The Upper Crusts and the Lazy Loafers', comic strip Reprints featuring Dumpy and Tich (the 'Lazy Loafers'), two tramps who repeatedly try and grab food from Crust Lodge. Drawn by Reg Parlett. *'Hi De Hi Hi De Hooooo', about a haunted holiday camp. *'Rolf's Magic Brushes', comic strip about a hero named Rolf Harris. *'Jake the Peg...with his EXTRA leg!', comic strip about a three legged comic creation. *'When 'e wus Young', comic strip a comic tale of a famous person's childhood. Issue 3 featured Long John Silver. Drawn by Nigel Edwards. Wow ran for 56 Issues. Specials and Annuals Wow! had 5 Specials printed and distributed in the summer of years 1983, 1984, 1985 (this was the last special to feature a good ratio of new comic strips to reprint story's), 1986 and 1987. Wow! had 3 annuals cover dated 1984, 1985 and 1986. References Category:Fleetway and IPC Comics titles Category:British comics Category:British humour comics